Never Give Up
by KendallSchmidtDarrenCrissLover
Summary: Sequal to 'Never say Never' . Three years after Sabrina left Kendall, he made a promise to himself. Never give up on Sabrina. will things be better, or worse? Rubbish summary better than it sounds. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**As promised! Here is the sequel to never Say Never! If you haven't read it yet... you might need to! I will use some things from that story in this. Its three years later. Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos are 20, Katie is 19, and it is Sabrina's birthday in this chapter! **

**Chapter 1**

**Kendall's POV**

January 10th. I looked at the calendar once, twice three times to make sure it was this time of year again. Today was Sabrina's birthday. I kept my promise. I never forgot about her. I still love her. Unbelievable right? I haven't seen, spoken to or even texted a girl in three fricking years and Im still completely in love with her. I tried to move on after about 5 months of moping. I dated several girls but none lasted even two weeks. I didn't feel anything with them...I didn't feel the spark I felt with Sabrina. I live on my own now. The guys are practically always here keeping me company, bless them, but it still feels empty. I made up with my mom after what happened. Sabrina left and I went seeking for my Moms comfort. James and Katie got married. I know right! They got married 5 months ago. And Katie is three months pregnant. Katie and James wedding was really nice. It was on the beach and had a flower arch where James and Katie stood. The seats and lily's on the ribbon and flowers were everywhere. The scheme was green and floral. I think it was a beautiful wedding. James makes my sister happy and whilst he keeps doing that, He is still my best friend.

Logan is dating Camille Roberts. They started dating around a year after Sabrina left. They are going strong and Im happy for them.

And Carlos. Sweet innocent Carlos. He's still single. He's had his eye on Stephanie for a while, but she just shoots him down. He's a good sport and he isn't giving up.

And as for me? Well the guys keep trying to get me to date but nothing works. None is the same and I don't think anyone will be. But there is a positive to today. I made a promise to myself. If Sabrina isn't back to me before her 20th birthday, I will go looking for her. My life hasn't been the same without her here, I need her here. I had my suitcase packed ready. Logan and Carlos are coming with me. James said he was but I told him that he needed to stay here and look after my sister. I mean who knows how long we will be gone? We could be gone for months. Logan had said a heartfelt goodbye to Camille, promising her he will be with her again soon and Carlos just gave a high five to everyone saying he was finally going abroad. I asked Logan to come along since he is the brains. He will know where to go and where not to, what to do and what not to do, who to talk to etc. And Carlos is coming because he is great company. No matter how down you are he will make you smile. And when he puts his mind to it, he has great plans. My sister was downstairs since she wanted to say goodbye to me. She promised that if I wasn't home by the time her baby was born, she would send me a picture every couple of days until I come back. I've noticed that that is what my life has been about lately. Promises. So many of them around me. I went downstairs and Saw Logan, Carlos, James and Katie sat on the sofa. I turned and my sister hugged me. "Stay safe okay?" She said looking at me. I smiled and nodded. "Im twenty Katie. I can take care of myself. And you look after yourself and the little one okay?" I said smiling. My sister smiled and nodded. "Love you big brother"  
>"I Love you too baby sister" I said. I hugged her one more time before I went to James we did our handshake and he smiled. "She's important isn't she?" James asked. I nodded. "I can't stop thinking about her. I need to find her" I had the tickets and my passport in my bag; I had my bank cards and quite a bit of money in my bag. Logan and Carlos were the same. We haven't packed a suitcase because we are going to be here there and everywhere. We will just eat and get clothes were ever we are. We said our goodbyes and made our way to the airport. We were stopping at England first, since it is where she was born. "Im kinda nervous and excited. Is that weird?" Carlos asked walking over to the right terminal. "Why are you scared Carlitos? Think of this as an adventure! Its gunna be awesome! And we get to see England for the first time!" I said excitedly. We showed the woman our boarding pass and passport and got on the plane. No matter how old Carlos is... He will always be a kid at heart. "Carlos this is gunna be awesome!" Logan encouraged. He took a seat beside me and Carlos sat by Logan. I know but ... What if we don't find her? I mean there is billions of people on this earth, this is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack!" Carlos said a little to load. We received several hushes. "Sorry" We chorused. "Look Carlos I thought you knew that when I asked you to come. It isn't too late to turn back... this plane doesn't leave for ten minutes." I said. Carlos shook his head vigorously. "I never said Im giving up. We are in this together Kendall. Whether you like it or not" Carlos said folding his arms over his chest. The plane took off ten minutes later and Carlos decided to go to sleep. This flight was going to take 11 hours. (*)Logan and I decided to talk strategies. "Well Sabrina said she lived about a mile away from London so we can work from the centre out right?" I asked looking at Logan. He nodded. "Yeah. Was there any places she spoke highly about?"<br>"Yeah. There was a cookie place. I can't remember what it was called but I'll remember when I see it. It was three years ago after all"

"Yeah I Get it. She wouldn't be in Scotland Wales or Island would she?" Logan asked. "No. She could be in Wales but not Scotland or Ireland. She hates those places." I said. He nodded his head showing he understood. "We can't travel the world. We don't have money for that. I have a world map on my phone; we can cross out the places she defiantly isn't." Logan said getting his phone out. We ruled out loads of places and came to several possibilities although I was sure she is in England. She's ether in England, Wales, Spain, France or America. We would do America last.

Twelve hours later we got off the underground. It was 11am in England and we were starting the search right now. "You sure you don't wanna turn back?" I asked looking at the guys. They shook their head and walked with me. I went over to the exit of the underground and opened the doors. "Woah" We chorused as we saw London and all the busy people. "Kendall, look how many people are here! This is going to take ages!" Logan yelled. "Well if she isn't here, think of this as a busy holiday" I said walking into the crowd of people. The guys followed me as I got my London map out. I felt like such a tourist! I love it! We looked at the map and circled all the places to look first. One was a cookie parlour. We decided to head there first.

It was 11pm and we were sat in a 24 hour open coffee shop. "Ken we have been looking for over twelve hours. We have asked over 50 people about her. No-One knows. She isn't here Bro" Carlos said sipping his coffee. "I hate to think it but you're probably right. But her dad said last time he talked to her she was in London" I said looking around. "When was that?" Carlos asked. "About two weeks ago"  
>"Well she must me here. It takes over two weeks to get plane tickets" Logan said.<p>

"True" I said. In my head I was weighing the pros and cons. The cons were winning. "Oh come On Bri!" I head come from the door. I heard a group of people laughing and pulling someone in. All three of our heads whipped to see what was happening. This couldn't be my Sabrina could it? It can't be this easy! "It's your birthday! Just get a drink!" a boy said. Okay if this isn't my Sabrina this is creepy. "I don't want too. Last time I got drunk it didn't end well and you all know that -" Oh just move so I can see who it is already! "And I need to get home. I don't like leaving Bella with Chloe" I heard the girl say. If it was Sabrina who the hell is Bella. And finally all the teens moved. There were about 5 and there were 3 boys and two girls along with... Sabrina. My Sabrina. The Sabrina I fell in love with, Made love too, and haven't seen in three years. The same Sabrina that hasn't left my mind for years. The group walked past but Sabrina stopped. "Logan? Carlos? ... Kendall?" She asked looking at me. Her Friends came back and went to drag her off but she got them away. "Leave me alone" She said. "Give me a minute. I'll be there in a minute" She said smiling to a brunette girl. "Kendall is that really you?" She asked looking at me a smile growing on her lips. I stood up and nodded. She laughed a little then pulled me into a tight hug. "I can't believe your here!" She said. She lot go reluctantly and looked at me a happy tear coming to her eye. (Well Im guessing it was happy) "How did you find me?" She asked sitting down next to me at the table. "I know you to well. I kept my promise. I was willing to travel the world looking for you. I wasn't giving up" I said smiling. She smiled. "You got a girlfriend?" He asked me Carlos and Logan. "Yeah. Im dating Camille. Remember her?" Logan asked. Sabrina nodded. "Congrats" She said and turned to Carlos. Carlos pouted and shook his head. "Single as the number one" Carlos said. Sabrina laughed and turned to me. I shook my head. She smiled and shook her head too. Practically saying shes single too. I put my hand on her cheek and turned her to face me and pressed our lips together. She smiled into the kiss and tangled her fingers in my muddy blonde locks. We could have gone on for hours if Carlos hadn't of cleared his throat. I pulled away reluctantly and looked to Carlos who was signalling to the group stood by our table. "Sabrina are you coming or not?" The boy asked. "I dunno..." She said looking at her friends. "These are my friends. I met them back in America" She said signalling to us. "Well you too looked more than friends to me!" Another boy said angry. "Josh. You like me. I don't like you. Not like that. Im sorry, and Kendall and I dated back in California. I never would have left if it wasn't for Danny"  
>"Wait what?" I asked. I never knew the reason why she left and I just found out. "James didn't tell you?" She asked a little shocked. I shook my head. "I'll explain later" She said. I nodded my head. I was just happy to have her with me again. "Well since your not gunna have any fin we will go back and make sure Chloe hasn't killed your -"<p>

YEAH! YAY YOU DO THAT!" She said loudly stopping josh from saying what he was going too. Sabrina sighed. "Actually you can go home. Im gunna go home too" Sabrina said standing up. I looked at here "We just met again for the first time in three years and your just gunna go home?" I asked looking at her. "Yeah. And you are coming with me" She said smiling. "We have some catching up to do" She held her hand out and I happily took it. "You guys go. Were gunna give you some space. We will be in the hotel" Logan said dragging Carlos out of the coffee shop.

We stood outside her front door. The lights were on inside and Sabrina turned to look at me. "Im sorry" She said and stuck the key in the door. "What for?" I asked. She opened the door and stepped inside. 2Im going to show you. I hope you can forgive me but I was scared to contact you, scared you would hate me for leaving." Sabrina said honestly. I turned around and shut the door. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a blonde girl, with a little girl in her lap. She had light brown hair and green eyes. My eyes. She had pyjamas on. I looked on the cabinet and saw birthday cards dotted on top. There were ones saying 'to a sister' 'to a fab daughter' 'To a best friend' and then one that shocked me. 'To the best mummy'. I looked at Sabrina when she let go of my hand and picked the little girl up. She saw my confused look and sighed. "Thank you for watching her Chloe" She said and smiled. Chloe kissed her cheek and the Childs forehead and left. "What's going on?" I asked. "Shes two and three months. She asks about you al the time. We are always talking about you. If I hadn't of seen you again by the time she was five I would have come and find you" Sabrina said. "Even though she doesn't know you she always says she loves you Kendall. She begs me to meet you. And I was about to break" Sabrina said looking at me. "Mummy who that?" The little girl said pointing to me. I was just as confused as the girl was. "Bella this is daddy"


	2. Chapter 2  Life Deal with it

**Chapter 2 **

"_Mummy who that?" The little girl said pointing to me. I was just as confused as the girl was. "Bella this is daddy"_

"Daddy?" I asked my eyes widening. "You hate me don't you?" Sabrina said. Bella fidgeted in Sabrina's arms which resulted in her putting the toddler down. "Can I touch him?" Bella asked Sabrina. Sabrina laughed and looked at me. I crouched down and held my arms out. Bella laughed and run to me. I picked her up and stood up. I felt tiny lips on my cheek. "I love you daddy" said Bella. I smiled and felt a tear fall down my cheek. "Is that happy, Sad, angry, annoyed crazy or what tear?" Sabrina asked sitting down. "Happy. Annoyed. Sad. Amazed. Shocked" I said sitting next to her. The little brunette was latched onto me and I don't think she planned on letting go soon. Sabrina looked at me and gave me a weak smile. "I mean it when I say we are always talking about you. I never forgot about you. Not once. You were in every thought I had. I hated myself after I left. I changed my number and deleted all my social networks because I didn't want you to contact me. I felt like such a monster I thought you deserved someone better, that if you never talked to me, you would forget me and move on. Look were that led us" Sabrina said giving on chuckle and then shaking her head. I looked down at my daughter (Wow that's going to take some time to get used to) and saw her eyes were closed and her mouth was in a little o shape. It was very cute. I ran my fingers through her curly brown hair and kissed the top of her head, "I may not know Bella. But I do know I love her too" I said to Sabrina who was smiling. "Come back with me" I said without thinking. "Sabrina looked at me and smiled. "As much as I want to I can't. Bell doesn't have a passport. And I don't have the money to get one" Sabrina said. "What do you mean Bri?" I asked shifting Bella a little. "Im struggling Kendall. I have a job but they are struggling too. I can only just pay rent. Bless them but my friends have to practically buy all my food" Sabrina said. I realised I still had my bag. "I'll make you a deal" I said. Sabrina looked up. "Im not borrowing money. I hate using someone else's money"  
>"Fine. Hear me out. Either takes this money that I give you, you pay your rent, get food and keep Bella safe here. Or... you let me get Bella a passport, and you two come back and live with me" I said running my hand down her back. Sabrina looked at me. "You would really get her a passport and let us live with you after everything I've done?" Sabrina asked. I nodded. She smiled and hugged me gently since Bella was squished between us. She moved away and stood up. "Thank you Kendall. I would offer you a drink but... we only really have things for her" Sabrina said giving me a nervous smile. I smiled hugely back. "All that is going to change" I said. Sabrina laughed and took Bella from me. "Give me two minutes" She said. She took her upstairs to bed and came down five minutes later with a blanket in her hands. She put something in the DVD player. She sat next to me and threw the blanket over both of us. I smiled and put my arm around her. She turned the TV on and pressed play on the DVD player. "Keep me safe" Sabrina whispered when the Titles came on. Chucky. "I thought you were scared of this Movie?"<p>

"I am! It gives me nightmares"

"Then why are you watching it? And why do you have it on DVD?"

"Because I never did watch it with you" Sabrina said smiling at me. I laughed and shook my head. "I'll keep you safe" Sabrina snuggled closer into my side and relaxed. I couldn't believe I had Sabrina back with me. I thought it would be so much harder than this! I guess god knew we had to be together, and brought us back. And it gave me a blessing in the form of Bella. I looked down at Sabrina and saw she was asleep. I smiled and moved gently not to wake her up. I layed her down on the sofa and pulled the blanket over her keeping her warm. I went into her kitchen In search of a nod pad and noticed Sabrina was spot on. She had barley anything in here. I sighed and looked through her draws until I came across a pad. I grabbed a pen and scribbled a note down. I gave her one last look and went upstairs. I looked in the rooms until I came to the one I wanted. I quietly stepped in and saw Bella lying on her stomach, facing the door with her hair hanging down her back. She had her eyes closed and like earlier, her mouth in a little O shape. Her room was white and pink. She had a little dinner (fake) set with teddy bears sat around it along with dolls, and she had little cupboards and toys all around the room. She had a big pink dolls house with people and furniture randomly inside. I laughed when I saw one of them head first down the chimney. Typical two year old. Then up against the wall was a small bed, with little gate things* around the edge to make sure she doesn't fall out. I walked over and knelt down. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you baby girl. Don't forget that. And you and mummy can come back with me to America and be a family. A proper family. Together" I whispered and kissed her head again. I sighed and stood up, leaving the building.

**Sabrina's POV**

I opened my eyes when I heard the front door close. I hummed. "Ken who was that?" I asked patting what I thought was Kendall's Lap. It turned out to be emptiness. I sat up and looked around and saw nothing. I stood up and saw a note on the coffee table. I sighed and picked it up.

_Sabrina. I didn't want to wake you up; you looked so peaceful and away from the stress you call life: S I have to go back to my hotel before the guys freak. Im staying at the chance harbour (**) hotel. Second floor Room J. (***) Please come by tomorrow. We have a lot to talk about. _

_Love Kendall. _

_P.S 04534388621 – My number. We really need to talk. Now I know you're awake in the middle of the night. Go to sleep. _

I laughed at how well Kendall knew me. I saved Kendall's Number in my phone and wrote down the hotel and room number on a piece of paper and put it in my bag. I went upstairs and peeped my head in Bella's room like I did every night. I saw she was still asleep and safe and went into my room. I was about to get changed when I heard my front door open. I groaned knowing exactly who it was. I went downstairs to be greeted by the sight of my Step mum. "What do you want Nancy?" I asked sitting on the steps. I hated her and she hated me. "I want what I always come for but never seem to get" She said through gritted teeth. "I said that to you when I was 17. Id dint know what was happening to me and I was scared. I changed my mind. If you think your getting a hold on her your wrong" I said. "Well Im not leaving until I have her" She said walking towards the stair. I scrambled up and stood in front of her. "Don't you dare. Shes mine." I said through gritted teeth. Before I knew it she back handed me. Hard making me fall over. She kicked me in the ribs making me scream out in pain. I couldn't move without agonizing pain running through my body. "Mummy?" I heard a little voice say from the top of the stairs. I saw Bella with her face between two banister bars with a tear in her eye. "No, no, no baby its okay. Mummy's fine-"  
>"Bella darling!" Nancy said holding her arms out. "Bella No" I said when she started walking towards her gran in law. "It Kay mummy. It granny noonoo" Bella said whilst Nancy picked her up. "Yes Sabrina. Im just nanny noonoo" She said with an evil smirk. Nancy started walking down the stairs. Nancy knew exactly how my daughter worked and how to get her to sleep. She rubbed her back gently and kissed the top of her head a couple of time s every minute. I tried to get up but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried. I couldn't. About two minutes later I saw Bella asleep in her grandmother's arms. Not having a clue what was going on. I shook my head. "Please. She needs her mum. Don't take her away" I said trying the nice card. It was worth a try. She shook her head and kicked me in the ribs once again. I screamed in pain and closed my eyes in pain. Next thing I heard was the door slam shut. I gasped and opened my eyes seeing nothing. "Bella!" I yelled. No matter how much it hurt I pushed myself up just to fall back over from the pain. I saw my mobile on the coffee table and made my way over there. I gently reached there and grabbed it leaning back on the sofa. I was contemplating whether to phone the police or not. I settled for a number and pressed dial. It rang five times before a groggy Kendall answered. "Who are you and how did you get my number?" He asked sleepily. "Ken its Sabrina. I need you. Please come back" I said my tears suddenly running free. "Im on my way. What's happened?" He said. I heard shuffling in the background and then a door shut. "I'll explain when you get here. You're going to hate me" I said. "What do you me-" I hung up on Kendall and leaned back against the couch letting my tears fall free. Why couldn't I have a normal family that didn't want to steal my daughter! Why couldn't I be a better mum and stop her. I lifted my shirt up and saw a bug bruise sporting on the side of my skin. I think I've defiantly cracked a few ribs. I got up and stretched a little. No matter how much this hurt I needed to be able to walk. After a couple of minutes stretching it still hurt, but wouldn't stop me running or walking. I heard a knock on the door and they wouldn't stop until I opened. I grabbed my phone and my purse (With the money I have in there). I grabbed a jacket with Kendall still repeatedly banging on the door. I put my jacket on and put the things in the pocket and opened the door. Kendall stood there gasping with a scared face. "I literally ran here. What's up?" He asked going to step inside. I put my hand on his chest. I grabbed a torch of the table by the door and walked outside locking the door as I exited. "What are you gunna do? Just leave Bella alone in there?" He asked wide eyed. "Shes two!" He exclaimed. "Im not leaving her!" I yelled fresh tears coming to my eyes. Kendall immediately saw them and stopped yelling. "Im finding her" I whispered. "Please help me. I couldn't stand and she kicked me and took her and Im so sorry" I said sobbing uncontrollably. Kendall had tears come to his eyes and he wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay. We'll get her back. I promise. We won't stop until we do" He said kissing the top of my head. "Now you know this place a lot better than I do. Were would she go?" Kendall asked letting go of me and looking me in the eye. "It's not where Bella would go-"<p>

"Okay now Im confused. I thought you said shes gone missing"  
>"Let me finish. I never said that. I said I don't have her. My dad's wife took her. When I was pregnant I talked to her" I started walking off, Im guessing Kendall followed me. "Continue" He said as I turned the torch on. "I was so scared and she was desperate. She had an accident years ago that stopped her having children. Me being the girl I was, I was so scared I told her she could have mine" I said looking at Kendall who was just listening intently looking at the path ahead. "Bella was born and I saw how beautiful she was. I thought that I had got this far, I could do the rest. In a couple of years Bella would be able to do certain things by herself. I told Nancy that I had changed my mind and that I wanted Bella. I wanted my own daughter. Ever since then she came to my house every two weeks to try and get her. This it's the first time she succeeded" I said. I looked over to Kendall who had a blank expression on his face. I looked around and spotted the house I wanted. I grabbed Kendall's arm and pulled him two the door. I banged on the door and did the same as Kendall had. I wouldn't stop until someone answered. I knew someone was home because there was a car on the drive way. I kept banging until I heard a voice saying 'okay okay!' They opened the door. "What the hell its 12am and - Oh Sabrina" I pushed past as did Kendall and I turned to face my dad. "Where is that nut case of a wife?" I asked looking around. "What are you talking about?" He asked closing the front door. "Where the hell is your so called wife?" I yelled. "Sabrina calm down-"<br>"NO I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW!" I yelled. "She isn't here Sabrina! She said she was going to pop out and see a friend. She never came back!" My dad yelled. "I swear to god dad if you're lying I will never forgive you" I said before leaving with Kendall. "Sabrina you need to chill. We will find her okay" Kendall said looking me in the eyes and putting a hand on my cheek. I sighed and looked at him. "Ken our daughter is missing and you want me to calm down? Im scared Kendall" I said a tear running down my cheeks. "Hey, hey, Hey" He said wiping the tear away. "You said she wanted Bella as a daughter correct?" He asked wiping away another tear. I nodded. "Then she will act like her mother. She won't hurt Bella okay?" He asked. I nodded and looked around. "I don't know where to look Ken. I don't know what to do"

"Phone the police. There is nothing we can do okay?" He said looking me in the eye. "Ken I-"  
>"No Sabrina. We have to phone the police. Our daughter is missing. It will be dealt with better if we let them handle it okay" Kendall said. I sighed and nodded. "Can you do it? I don't know how to tell them my daughter is missing" I said he nodded and got his phone out. "999 right?" He asked. In America its 911. He's probably making sure. I nodded and he put the phone to his ear. "Henderson right?" Kendall asked me. I knew he meant Bella's Last name. I shook my head. "Knight" Kendall looked at with wide eyes. I shook my head knowing he wanted an explanation. "Later" I mouthed and started walking. Kendall caught up with me and grabbed my hand. He was talking into the phone telling them everything they needed to know. I wasn't really listening. I twined mine and Kendall's Fingers together and gave him a weak smile. He thanked the man or woman and hung up. "Now go home and get some rest. The cops have got this under control okay?" Kendall said stopping and looking at me. I shook my head. "Come with me. Please. I'll feel safe with you around" I asked. Kendall sighed and nodded.<p>

We got home about ten minutes later. We went straight to my room and sat on the bed. I sighed and put my face in my hands. "Hey" Kendall said pulling my wrists away. I looked at him. "Im sorry" I said. "Please please can you do something? Im begging you" I said moving closer to him. I don't know what has taken over me but I know I want it and bad. "Anything you want" He murmured. "Make love to me" I whispered. I felt Kendall tense under my hands. "A-Are you sure?" He asked. "I don't think we should. You're stressed. You're not thinking straight. We need to relax okay?" He said rubbing his thumb along my cheek. "Please Kendall. I really want thins. I can feel it in my heart. I haven't been with anyone in three years because all I've wanted is you. Your here now Kendall. Please. I know you want too" I said grabbing his hand. "I love you" Kendall said and crashed his lips to mine.

I woke up to someone's phone ringing. I lifted my head from Kendall's bare chest and went to grab it. I picked up Kendall's Phone and pressed answer without even looking at the number. "Hello?" I asked sleepily. "Hello is a Mr. Knight available?" I heard the voice on the other end. Took the phone away from m ear and saw the number 999 on the screen. Yes. Two seconds" I said. I shook Kendall waking him up. He groaned and looked at me. "What?" He asked. "The police are on the phone" I said holding it out to him. He sat up and put it to his ear. "Hello? Yes that's me. Yes. You found her! Kendall said smiling at me. I laughed and smiled. I saw his smile fall and so did mine. "What, what did they say?" I asked. I got up and put on some underwear and threw some boxers to Kendall. He grabbed them with his free hand and stood up. He put the phone between his shoulder and cheek and pulled them on. "You sure it's her?" Kendall asked. "Yes... yes... Okay we are on our way. Thank you so much. Okay bye. Bye" He said and hung up. "Get dressed. Were going to the hospital" he said picking up his clothes from last night. "What?" I asked stopping what I was doing. "Kendall walked over to me and gave me a sweet kiss. "Don't butter it up Kendall. What happened?" I asked. He sighed. "She has three cracked ribs and bruising covering her arms stomach and legs. She has a large cut on the top of her head" Kendall said looking at me. I gasped and felt a tear fall down my cheek. "No. no no. I refuse to believe that" I said avoiding eye contact with Kendall. "Come on Sabrina. Im not lying. I wouldn't lie about something like this. Now please get dressed so we can go see her" Kendall said throwing me my clothes. I sighed and got dressed. I tied up my hair in a quick ponytail, Grabbed my jacket and made my way with Kendall to the hospital to see our broken daughter.

**(*) I don't know what they are called ... But you know what I mean right?**

**(**) I was watching secret circle when I thought of that. Heehee. That is my favourite TV show besides Big Time Rush.**

**(***) See what I did there? ;)**

**9 reviews for the next chapter :) **


	3. Confession

**Hey guys so I have pretty bad writers block for 'Never Give Up' So Im gunna hold back and write a couple of new stories! If you guys have any Ideas that I could do for NGU then PM me and I will seriously consider using your ideas! :) anyway Im gunna write two new stories. One where it is Logan/OC because I kinda have a thing for LOGIE! :) And Im going to do another one with Kendall/OC. If you have a pairing you want me to do then I will happily come up with a story for a pairing of your choice. SO PM me a pairing and/or any Ideas for NGU. Anyway I will stop blabbering and get writing some New stories!**

**-Becky **


End file.
